


March 7, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Hurry up and finish battling the hungry creature. It's almost your bedtime,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as she kicked the large animal's side.





	March 7, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

''Hurry up and finish battling the hungry creature. It's almost your bedtime,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as she kicked the large animal's side. He viewed her barely dodging the creature's jaws. Amos frowned the minute her punch knocked it down and unconscious.

''Now I'm done,'' Supergirl muttered before she followed Amos to their Smallville home and went to bed.

It was a few minutes after midnight when the hungry preacher walked into a kitchen. One smile formed on his face as soon as he opened the fridge door. A slice of chocolate cake on a plate was removed. After Amos closed the door, he prepared to eat the slice.

''Hurry up and finish eating your snack. It's past your bedtime,'' Supergirl said while she stood in the doorway and smiled.  
Her eyes remained on Amos while he scowled and devoured his cake.

THE END


End file.
